The Post-Baccalaureate Research Education Program (PREP) at the University of California Irvine (UCI) aims to increase the pool of admitted underrepresented minority graduate students by encouraging, orienting and better preparing recent baccalaureate recipients during the critical transition from undergraduate work to enrollment in a graduate research doctorate program. The program ultimately aims to produce highly trained investigators to lead research in health problems that disproportionately affect minorities and the medically underserved population. [unreadable] [unreadable] During the course of the program, PREP scholars work as apprentice scientists to acquire advanced research skills and the competitiveness necessary for the successful pursuit of a graduate degree. The program also educates scholars about health disparities among minorities and motivates scholars to pursue research careers in this area. Scholars receive paid research training and practical experience in a faculty mentor's laboratory, undergraduate and graduate coursework, GRE test preparation, training in scientific writing and oral communication as well as opportunities to attend faculty seminars about health disparities and various topics in biomedical sciences. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]